


Careless kissing and misunderstanding

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: “Hey, Stiles, I need to talk to you.” Scott said as he sat down next to Stiles.“Yeah, what’s up?” Stiles replied, around a mouthful of apple.“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I just saw Lydia and Derek making out in the forest near the lacrosse field.“God damn it!” Stiles said, getting up and rushing towards the forest.





	Careless kissing and misunderstanding

“Hey, Stiles, I need to talk to you.” Scott said as he sat down next to Stiles.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Stiles replied, around a mouthful of apple.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I just saw Lydia and Derek making out in the forest near the lacrosse field.

“God damn it!” Stiles said, getting up and rushing towards the forest.

“Stiles! Wait,” Scott said, grabbing his best friends shoulder, “think about this before runny off to confront them. He is a werewolf, all you will do is hurt yourself.”  
Stiles turned to Scott, “Scott it’s find, I’ll handle the two idiots. No one will get hurt.”

“It is not fine! You just found out your girlfriend is cheating on you,” Scott hissed.  
“Really Scott, I’m fine,” Stiles sighed, “just let me go. I need to talk to them.”

“Fine but I’m coming with you.” Scott said, letting go of Stiles shoulder.

“No, I’ll talk to you later. I need to do this alone.” Stiles said.

“But,”

“No buts,” Stiles sighed, “just trust me. I’ll be fine.”  
“Its not your I don’t trust, it’s Derek.” Stiles rolled his eyes, he was over Scott’s distrust of Derek. Sand this situation really isn’t helping any.

“Believe me, I can handle Derek.” Stiles patted his best friends shoulder and continued on his way to the forest.

Stiles sighed. They had talked about this, and they all agreed it would be best to hold off telling people about their relationship. Most people didn’t understand polyamorous relationships, so they were going to ease into telling people about them.

They had decided this two months ago. Things had been going great, they were just working up the courage to tell Stiles dad, and Lydia’s mum before telling the pack. They didn’t want the pack to accidently outing them to their parents, the pack wasn’t exactly subtle and it wouldn’t have been the first time. How many times had the pack accidently revealed that Scott and Allison where back together. They had even somehow managed to tell Erica's mum about her relationship with Boyd. That did not go down well.  
Now they had no choice but to tell their parents before the pack could ruin things for them.

“Derek, what the fuck are you doing here, you idiot!” Stiles announced as he walks up to where Stiles and Lydia are still making out against a tree.

The break up and look at Stiles, “uh, I couldn’t wait til tonight.” 

“Well, now Scott thinks Lydia is cheating on me!” Stiles blurted out, frantically pushing them further into the tree.

“Stiles, calm down.” Lydia began, “What are you talking about.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m talking about the fact that you two idiots were making out in clear view of the school. And who happened to see, Scott! He now thinks you are cheating on me,” Stiles pointed his finger at Lydia. “Because we all decided not to tell the pack until we told our parents. The whole school probably knows by now. 

“Oh,” Lydia started.

“fuck.” Derek took a step back and leaned against a tree.

“Yes fuck,” Stiles rubbed his forehead, “what the hell are we gonna do. You know how news travels in this town. No doubt my dad will know by the end of the week, if not before!”

Lydia started tapping her foot, “well we are just going to have to tell him before then.”

“He still doesn't believe that I’m Bi. He thinks I’m just joking whenever I mention it,” Stiles sighed.  
“Well he won't be able to deny it, once we tell him we are all dating.” Lydia said, logically.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles sighed. “What about your parents, how do you think they will handle it?”

“Well my dad is off in New York with his new girlfriend, and I really don’t care what he says. Mum, well she is a bit trickier. She just wants me to be happy, but I don’t know if she will really understand.”

“Well that’s good I guess,” Stiles sighed looking over to Derek. “you are being awfully quiet.”

“This is my fault.” Derek mumbled.

“Yes, yes it is.” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Lydia hit Stiles on the shoulder, “No, it’s all of our fault. We should have told everyone when this happened.”

Stiles sighed. He knew she was right. Despite not knowing if they were even going to work out, polyamorous relationships were new to all of them. He loved both of them, and he knew they both loved him back. They should have just admitted to everyone that they were dating. Then there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings.

“I hate to admit it, but you are right. Now where is Stiles’ kisses.” 

Lydia and Derek laughed at their boyfriends antics, but obediently moved forward to give him kisses.

“Best relationship ever,” Stiles mumbled between kisses.


End file.
